


One Piece PETs: Costco

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [158]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat crew shops at Costco...hilarity will ensue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Costco

**One Piece PETs: Costco**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This zany series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The Straw Hats' latest place to shop is the superstore, Costco. Although, this was the kind of superstore where you had to be a member in order to shop there. Luckily, Nami happened to be one.

 

"Now, look you guys," she started. "I want you all to be on your best behavior, and Robin, Aika, I don't mean you two."

 

"I know," Robin replied.

 

"Yes, Big Sis Nami," Aika spoke up. "We know."

 

"Good," Nami smiled, petting the Wolf Girl. "and Luffy, you're coming with me."

 

She reached into a purse and pulled out Luffy's leash and collar.

 

"Not again~!" Luffy groaned.

 

"Oh, quit your griping!" Nami told him. "This is for your own good!"

 

Luffy just pouted.

 

"If you're good, I'll get you something yummy!" Nami told him, and he immediately lit up.

 

"Okay!" he beamed.

 

"Good boy!" Nami praised. "Now, we all meet back and 3:30, understood?"

 

"Yes," the Straw Hats answered.

 

"Good," Nami spoke with a nod. "now, let's split up."

 

   That's just what everyone did. The following groups are as follows: Aika and Kumi went with Luffy and Nami, Usopp went with Chopper and Blizzard, Sanji went with Franky and Brook, and Robin went with Zoro.

 

Thus, the shopping began.

 

*****With Luffy's group*****

 

   Nami was shopping around for any toiletries, etc., since the crew was running low on those. Luffy was still on his leash and helped Nami shop, along with Aika and Kumi. However, it didn't take long for Luffy's appetite to awaken. To silence his stomach, he punched it. Aika flinched at the sight.

 

_"Ouch,"_ spoke Kumi as she cringed. _"I guess it's because he's made of rubber that he doesn't feel it too much."_

 

With Nami, she picked out some Charmin toilet paper, wipes, Sensodyne toothpaste, Crest ProHeatlh mouthwash, etc.

 

(A/N: More shameless product placement.)

 

"Nami~!" Luffy whined. "I'm hungry~!"

 

"Hang on a sec, babe," Nami told him. "we'll get you something to eat, soon."

 

Luffy whimpered like a kicked puppy when his stomach started rumbling again.

 

"Poor Big Brother," Aika said.

 

_"Hang in there, Luffy,"_ added Kumi. _"You'll be able to eat soon."_

 

"Okay...!" Luffy whimpered.

 

Nami smiled at Luffy and pet his head.

 

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

 

"Some hot dogs would be nice," Luffy answered. "With the works, too."

 

"Okay, we'll get hot dogs," Nami replied.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

*****At the local food court*****

 

   Luffy was sitting a table, about to dig into a plate of hot dogs, covered with sauerkraut, onions, ketchup, mustard, relish, cheese, the whole shebang.

 

"...Is this even healthy?" Aika asked.

 

_"No way is that healthy,"_ answered Kumi. _"How he is even alive is a mystery."_

 

"Wonder how the others are doing," Nami pondered to herself.

 

*****With Robin*****

 

   She was shopping around for any good history books and Zoro followed along behind her. He was looking for some sword polish. He yawned in boredom as he crossed his arms. His tail also moved around. Robin just chuckled.

 

Next, she found some books on the history of Greece, France, Asia, and many more.

 

"Oh, these are nice," she said. "Zoro, did you find anything?"

 

"No," Zoro answered with a yawn. "can't find any decent sword polish."

 

"I see," Robin spoke. "I'm sure you might find one."

 

"I guess," Zoro shrugged.

 

   Robin scratched him behind his ears as a way of reassuring him and he purred as a result. Afterwards, they continued shopping and while doing so, Zoro finally spotted the sword polish he was looking for.

 

"Sweet," he smirked.

 

"What'd I tell you?" Robin asked. "I told you you'd find it."

 

"Yes, Robin," Zoro answered. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

*****With Franky's group*****

 

Franky was looking for hardware stuff, like nails and bolts.

 

"Gotta avoid the cheap stuff," he spoke to himself. "Gotta get what's good, you know?"

 

He spotted some good nails and bolts. And they were half price!

 

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "Nami won't blow a gasket at this!"

 

"While we're here, can we get sheet music?" Brook asked.

 

"That, and I spotted some thick beef patties that Luffy would like." Sanji added.

 

"Why not?" Franky asked. "If they're as inexpensive as these nuts and bolts, then it should be no problem."

 

"God, I love Costco," Sanji smiled.

 

"Amen, brother," concurred Franky. "Amen."

 

   Brook was silently singing "Hallelujah". So, they went to the Meat & Poultry department and Sanji found the aforementioned beef patties, which were only 20 berries each!

 

"Perfect," Sanji spoke up. "Luffy's gonna be all over these things."

 

"No doubt," concurred Brook. "He just loves his meat."

 

Sanji picked up a couple beef patties and he and the rest of his group continued their shopping.

 

*****With Usopp's Group*****

 

"Okay, let's see what they got," the sniper said to himself. "Ooh! They have the colored pencils I'm looking for!"

 

He picked out the colored pencils and placed them in the cart.

 

"What'd you get, Chopper?" Usopp asked.

 

"The usual," Chopper answered. "some medical supplies, a cotton candy machine, and some medical books."

 

"Good," Usopp spoke. "Blizzard?"

 

The wolf-dog is holding a jar of peanut butter in his mouth.

 

"Right," muttered Usopp. "Of course."

 

Chopper picked out some marshmallows and graham crackers. Usopp picked up some Hershey's chocolate bars.

 

(A/N: Fang- Shameless product placement. XD)

 

As well was some M&M's.

 

"Yummy!" Chopper chirped.

 

_"Not as yummy as peanut butter,"_ Blizzard chimed in. _"I love the stuff."_

 

"We know, Blizzard." responded Chopper. "We know."

 

"Anything else we're missing?" Usopp asked.

 

"...Cinnamon?" Chopper asked.

 

The Ferret Man snapped his fingers.

 

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Chopper."

 

"You're welcome," Chopper replied.

 

So, they went off to go and look for cinnamon.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

"Big Sis, can we buy those beads?" Aika asked, pointing to a bead collection that included some string.

 

"Oh, that'd be cute!" Nami chirped. "We could make necklaces and decorate each other's hair with them!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered. "Let's buy them!"

 

The sister duo placed the bead collection in their cart.

 

"There's also map paper, since I'm running low," Nami added. "And ink."

 

"Got it." nodded Aika. "Anything else?"

 

"We're running low on some treats," Nami answered. "We should get those, too."

 

"Right," Aika agreed.

 

"Luffy, is there anything you want?" Nami asked her captain.

 

"Uhhh..." Luffy muttered. "More time for thinking?"

 

"No, Luffy, an item," Nami spoke. "Something you'd pay for."

 

"Oh~," Luffy spoke in realization. "Chocolate?"

 

"No!" Nami cried. "You'll get sick!!"

 

"Aw~!" Luffy whined as he pouted.

 

"Oh, hush!" Nami scolded. "You know I'm right!"

 

"Hmph!" Luffy huffed, still pouting.

 

"Big brother," Aika said. "Big Sis Nami doesn't want your tummy to hurt."

 

_"Yeah, dude,"_ added Kumi. _"just bare with her."_

 

"Okay," Luffy mumbled.

 

In that instant, Aika hugged his right leg. Luffy smiled and pet her head.

 

"Now, are there any treats aside from chocolate you want us to buy?" Nami asked him.

 

"...Rice crackers?" Luffy asked.

 

"Okay." Nami answered. "We'll buy those."

 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered.

 

Nami went to the nearest aisle and put a box of rice crackers into the cart.

 

"There," she spoke. "and we only have..."

 

As she said this, she glanced down at her watch.

 

"10 minutes until 3:30."

 

"We should meet back up with the others," Luffy spoke up.

 

"Right," Nami agreed.

 

That is exactly what they did. Soon, they saw the others waiting for them, as they planned.

 

"Yo!" Luffy called as he waved.

 

"Looks like the gang's all here," Nami noted. "everyone got what we came here for?"

 

"Yup." they all answered.

 

"Uh...where's Zoro?" Nami asked.

 

Robin face-winged.

 

_"Oh, good lord,"_ she muttered in Russian.

 

"...Really?" Nami asked, incredulous. "This again?"

 

"That idiot," Sanji muttered. "Always getting lost!"

 

"Why's Uncle Zoro always getting himself lost?" Aika inquired.

 

"Who knows, sweetheart?" Nami asked.

 

*****With Zoro*****

 

"Dammit, where am I?" Zoro questioned, somehow in the produce section. "Where'd Robin go!?"

 

A cricket chirped.

 

_'Boy,'_ the little insect thought. _'this guy's slow.'_

 

*****Later*****

 

Everyone found Zoro and made their purchases.

 

"Next time, someone should handcuff you to the shopping cart," Nami spoke up.

 

"Or sow a GPS tracker in his boxers," Brook added. "whichever works."

 

Luffy laughed loudly.

 

"Shut up, Luffy!" Zoro barked.

 

"Why not use a map, next time?" Aika asked.

 

"Because I don't need a stinkin' map," Zoro answered.

 

_"You kinda do,"_ Kumi told him.

 

Blizzard snickered, quietly.

 

"Can it, Whitey," Zoro hissed. "Or I'll shave off your fur in your sleep."

 

Blizzard growled viciously at him.

 

_"Just try it, stripes,"_ he dared.

 

"That's enough," Robin spoke up.

 

_"Yes, Robin,"_ replied Blizzard.

 

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled.

 

At any rate, everyone arrived back home to the _Sunny_.

 

"I'll start putting the groceries away," Sanji said.

 

"Need any help?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure," Sanji answered.

 

Aika picked up one of the grocery bags and carried it to the kitchen with Sanji.

 

"So cute...!" Nami whispered as she watched her.

 

"Gotta admit, that is adorable." Franky added.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's Aika for ya!"

 

Robin chuckled.

 

Later, Sanji and Aika had finished putting away all of the groceries.

 

"Thank you for helping me, Aika- _chan_ ," Sanji said.

 

"You're welcome, Uncle Sanji!" Aika replied.

 

With that, Aika ran off to go and play with Kumi. Sanji smiled at her as she left.

 

"Cute kid," he spoke up. "Not at all like her brother."

 

Currently, Nami is giving Luffy a belly rub. The Monkey Man sighed as he wiggled his foot happily like a puppy.

 

_'He's so cute when he does that!'_ Nami chirped, mentally. _'Another thing I love about him!!'_

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Keep going, Nami!"

 

"You got it, hon!" Nami replied as she proceeded to rub Luffy's belly.

 

Luffy panted happily as he kept wiggling his leg. The captain and his navigator continued their little routine as they watched the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as crazy as I thought it'd be.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Got the idea while I was at Costco, a couple months back.


End file.
